starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Antinnis Tremayne
|nace = |muere = |especie =Humano |genero =Hombre |altura = |pelo =Rubio ; después castaño |ojos = |ciber =Prótesis ojo y brazo derechos }} |era =*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República }} |afiliacion =*República Galáctica **Orden Jedi *Imperio Galáctico **Inquisición *Imperio Renacido |maestros = *Dav Kylanu *Darth Vader }} '''Antinnis Tremayne' fue un Alto Inquisidor Imperial durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Fue adiestrado como padawan por el maestro Dav Kylanu para ser más tarde aprendiz de Darth Vader. Cuando su antiguo maestro pereció en las Guerras Clon, Tremayne fue capturado por el ejército enemigo, y no tomó parte en la guerra. Con el advenimiento de la Nueva Orden, en vez de caer víctima de la Gran Purga Jedi de la Orden 66, fue llevado a Byss junto con otros aprendices Jedi capturados. Allí, Darth Vader lo reclutó para ser miembro de una nueva unidad de Inteligencia Imperial, la Inquisición. Tremayne cayó enseguida al lado oscuro de la Fuerza, y se dedicó a cazar a los Jedi fugitivos y potencialmente peligrosos para el Imperio. Se obsesionó con sus objetivos, en concreto, dedicó varios meses a la captura de “Jodd Sonta”, quien en realidad era el padawan Jedi Drake Lo'gaan. Aunque fracasó en su intento de matarle, se le asignaron otras misiones, como encontrar y convertir a los Jedi ocultos en mundos remotos. Consiguió convertir a muchos a su causa de la Inquisición, y perfeccionó sus habilidades como interrogador. Con el tiempo, llegó a ser excepcional en este campo, y el COMPNOR e Inteligencia Imperial requerían muy a menudo sus servicios cuando se encontraban con individuos difíciles. La fama de Tremayne se extendió, y fue temido tanto por aliados como por enemigos. Se obsesionó con otro Jedi, Corwin Shelvay, pero en esta persecución acabó con la pérdida de su ojo y brazo, aunque no obstante, consiguió asesinar al Maestro Jedi Darrin Arkanian, elevando aun más su confianza. Se le concedió el mando del Interrogador, el cual usó para eliminar células Rebeldes y perseguir a los adeptos al lado oscuro renegados. Con el derrocamiento del Emperador, Tremayne decidió aliarse con otro antiguo aprendiz de Vader, Hethrir. No obstante, la Nueva República eliminó rápidamente al Fiscal de Justicia del movimiento disidente. Biografía Orden Jedi (?-19 ABY) Con diecinueve meses, Antinnis Tremayne fue entregado a la Orden Jedi, para ser entrenado como Caballero Jedi aunque, al contrario que otros Jedi, permaneció en contacto con su familia, principalmente su madre. A los quince años, fue seleccionado por su Maestro Jedi, Dav Kylanu, como su aprendiz. Después de tres años como padawan de Kylanu, su maestro le reprendió por su carácter vanidoso y le enseñó que la verdad era lo más importante para un Jedi. Durante las Guerras Clon, la Confederación de Sistema Independientes mató a Kylanu, e hizo prisionero a Tremayne hasta el año 19 ABY. Inquisición (19 ABY-?) Reclutamiento Con la Declaración del Nuevo Orden y la Orden 66, la Orden Jedi fue efectivamente destruida, con los supervivientes obligados a ocultarse. Tremayne fue uno de los capturados por los agentes de Palpatine, y fue llevado al planeta Byss en el Núcleo Profundo. Allí, bajo la supervisión de Sly Moore, permaneció arrestado junto con otros prisioneros padawan y miembros del Cuerpo Agrónomo. Cuando el recién Señor Oscuro del Sith, Darth Vader llegó a Byss en visita de inspección, tenía el encargo de su maestro Palpatine, de seleccionar pupilos dignos de formar un equipo de caza Jedi, la Inquisición. Palpatine desactivó las esposas que apresaban a los prisioneros y les dio electrovaras para atacar a Vader. Vader, desarmado, esquivó fácilmente a los padawans y se burló de su falta de destreza. Cuando estaba estrangulando a dos de ellos, Tremayne vio una oportunidad en el panel del pecho de Vader, el cual servía para regular su respiración artificial. Tremayne presionó uno de los botones, causando que el Señor Oscuro soltase a los prisioneros para tomar una bocanada de aire. Vader, impresionado, seleccionó a cuatro pupilos potenciales: Tremayne, Gwellib Ap-Llewff, Lanu Pasiq y Halmere, mientras el resto de padawans y miembros del cuerpo agrónomo fueron ejecutados. Fue entonces, en la admisión del Imperio como aprendiz de Darth Vader, cuando Tremayne cayó a lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Disturbios en COMPNOR Uno de las primeras asignaciones de Tremayne fue dar un discurso en el distrito Jrade en Coruscant, ante el Grupo Subadulto de la Comisión para la Preservación del Nuevo Orden. Aplaudió la política de Palpatine e insinuó que una nueva supremacía humana dominaría la Galaxia. También habló de la progresión de la Nueva Orden, y comunicó a su joven audiencia que estarían exentos de la restricción del toque de queda si se enrolaban en el COMPNOR. Tremayne también ofreció empleo para los que buscaban un salario. Tras su discurso, ordenó a Halmere que tomase nota del nombre de todos los presentes, ya que había detectado una presencia Jedi entre la multitud. A continuación de la campaña de reclutamiento, Tremayne convocó una sesión de combate con sus compañeros inquisidores. Mientras Vader los observaba luchar, Tremayne le desveló a su nuevo maestro la presencia Jedi, y los rumores desde los bajos fondos sobre un padawan malintencionado. Durante el duelo, Vader reprendió a Tremayne por estar a la defensiva y le ordenó atacar. Cuado ganó el control sobre sus colegas inquisidores, Vader le ordenó dar caza y eliminar al Jedi. Con la información recogida por Halmere, se dio cuenta de que tres de las personas que asistieron a la campaña del distrito Jrade, tenían un historial sospechoso: Ash Lynn, Jodd Sonta y Bray Kopedon. Sonta fue quien atrajo la atención de Tremayne y mandó a los soldados de asalto para detener al sospechoso joven Jedi en la plataforma DN6-4435. Pero no lo consiguieron y Sonta escapó. No obstante, Tremayne dedujo que Sonta estaba interesado en el transporte que debía partir desde DN6-4435 a Byss. Cuarenta minutos antes de su salida, mandó sus tropas rodear la plataforma y subió a bordo esperando la llegada de Sonta. El transporte, era en realidad una nave de esclavos, cargada con no humanos que iban a enviarse para construir la ciudadela de Palpatine en Byss. En efecto Sonta, con un ligero disfraz, se infiltró en la nave y Tremayne se cruzó con el en el pasillo. Sonta estaba buscando a su amigo y compañero padawan, Zonder, quien, como seloniano, formaba parte del grupo de esclavos. Tremayne nombró a propósito la localización del seloniano durante un vacile entre él y Sonta, información que aprovechó Ekria, otra aliada de los jóvenes Jedi. Cuando Ekria encontró a Zonder, Tremayne y Sonta discutieron y el inquisidor ofreció al joven Jedi un puesto en su organización. El Jedi lo rechazó, y los dos activaron sus sables láser. Tras un breve duelo, Sonta le dio una patada a Tremayne en la cara, desarmándole. Enfurecido, Tremayne ordenó la muerte de Zonder, mientras Sonta le arrojaba un artefacto de contención sobre él. Tras la huida de Sonta, Tremayne se liberó de sus ataduras, y ordenó a sus tropas abrir fuego sobre los alienígenas disidentes, que habían vencido a los demás inquisidores. También ordenó el despegue de la nave tan pronto como fuese posible. Sonta y sus compinches escaparon, pero el joven Jedi decidió regresar para avisar a Onnelly Praji, una joven del transporte, sobre el cometido de la nave y de su destinación. Tremayne le pilló con las manos en la masa e intentó arrestarle, pero una vez más Sonta consiguió escapar, cortando una ventana abierta y saltando hacía la Ciudad Imperial. Tremayne, disgustado y avergonzado, ordenó a sus colegas inquisidores que ocultasen en secreto este fracaso a Vader, y se juraron capturar a los padawans antes de que el Señor Oscuro regresase. La caza de “Jodd Sonta” Algún tiempo después, Tremayne fue enviado a un remoto mundo en busca de dos Jedi, un zeltron y un gotal. No consiguió capturarlos vivos, ya que el gotal se sacrificó al defender su pueblo y el zeltron pereció durante el interrogatorio. Sin embargo, durante la interpelación, averiguó la situación de otros Jedi, como Niebur Boton. Sin embargo, tuvo problemas trabajando con el Director de Inteligencia Imperial Armand Isard. A su regreso a Coruscant, expresó sus preocupaciones a Darth Vader, quien le dijo que hablaría con Isard. Tremayne preguntó a Lanu Pasiq sobre el paradero de Sonta, pero no tenía nuevos indicios. Al día siguiente, en el Cuartel General de Inteligencia, los inquisidores iniciaron la búsqueda de Sonta mediante el análisis de cámaras y medios de comunicación civil. Tremayne fue abordado por Isard, quejándose de que los parámetros del inquisidor eran demasiado amplios, y estaban haciendo uso de una gran cantidad de recursos de Inteligencia. Mientras Tremayne e Isard discutían, la inquisidora Pasiq irrumpió con un nuevo informe que revelaba que un par de omwatis habían sido atacados la noche anterior, y habían sido salvados por un trío de rescatadores con aparentes poderes sobrehumanos. Convencido de que los autores eran Sonta y sus colegas, Tremayne comenzó a idear una trampa. Envió sondas a la residencia de los omwati, pero no contó con la presencia de Boushh, un cazarrecompensas del Sol Negro, que tenía el encargo de eliminar a Kodo Finn. Como se esperaba, Sonta llegó, y las tropas de Tremayne irrumpieron capturando al cazarrecompensas y al Jedi. Sin embargo, cuando entró Tremayne, Sonta escapó saltando por una ventana cercana al estilo en como había hecho meses antes. Frustrado una vez más, Tremayne regresó a su base para meditar. Mientras estaba meditando, descubrió al Príncipe Xizor coqueteando con la inquisidora Pasiq. Xizor se presentó a sí mismo, y comenzó a contar hechos del pasado de Tremayne —algunos de los cuales ni siquiera Tremayne era consciente, incluyendo su primer nombre. Xizor dejó claro que sabía de la persecución de Tremayne a Sonta, y de que Tremayne había ocultado su fracaso a Vader. Con el evidente chantaje de Xizor, Tremayne no vio más opción que acceder a las demandas del fallen: a saber, información del mismo Señor Oscuro. En consecuencia, Tremayne fue invitado a la residencia Xizor, en donde el Príncipe fallen tenía un regalo para el inquisidor. A cambio, Tremayne entregaría una grabación holográfica sobre un encuentro entre Orman Tagge y Palpatine a Vader. Tentado, Tremayne accedió, y Xizor mostró su regalo: el fugitivo padawan Zonder, uno de los cómplices de Sonta. De vuelta en su base, Tremayne comenzó a torturar e interrogar brutalmente a Zonder, con la ayuda de Pasiq. El seloniano opuso una fiera resistencia, la cual no obstante, llamó la atención de Lord Vader.Evasive Action: End Game .]] Vader liberó al seloniano, le dio su sable láser, y entonces activó su dispositivo de comunicación, transmitiendo un mensaje a Sonta y a Ekria. Tremayne observó como el Señor Oscuro se batía con Zonder, hiriéndole gravemente antes de decapitarlo. Vader sabía que tal acto haría salir a sus cómplices de su escondite en busca de venganza. El Señor Oscuro se volvió a su aprendiz, exigiéndole saber por qué había mantenido al Jedi fugitivo en secreto. Estranguló a Tremayne, antes de ver la holograbación de Palpatine y Tagge. Entonces le dijo a Tremayne que les daría una ayuda extra a los inquisidores para apresar a Sonta. Vader también averiguó el nombre real de Sonta: Drake Lo'gaan. La ayuda llegó en forma de Armand Isard y el comandante clon Bly, a quien los padawans habían eludido en Felucia tras la activación de la Orden 66. Bly aportó información sobre Ekria, en lo concerniente a su maestría como hacker. En relación a esto, Isard ajustó sus técnicas de rastreamiento, y al cabo de poco tiempo, los imperiales averiguaron donde se escondía Lo'gaan. Con un Transporte de Asalto de Baja Altitud llegaron al lugar, para encontrárselo destrozado por explosivos. Pasiq especuló que los padawans habían muerto en la explosión, pero Tremayne los detectó marchándose en un aerodeslizador. A continuación hubo una desgarradora persecución por la Ciudad Imperial y Ekria saltó del vehículo, Tremayne ordenó a Bly que continuase con la persecución de Lo'gaan. Llegaron a la plataforma NL1922, en donde Lord Vader debía partir para Tepasi. Lo'gaan intentó atacar a Vader, pero los guardianes noghri del Señor Oscuro consiguieron apresarle. Tremayne se disculpó ante Vader por su fracaso, pero a este le trajo sin cuidado, ordenándole que encontrase a la chica. Sin embargo, Tremayne fracasó y Ekria se abrió camino hasta Tepasi. Allí, se cree que tanto Lo'gaan y ella fueron ejecutados. Arden Lyn y promoción El Gran Inquisidor Laddinare Torbin reclutó a Tremayne junto con su colega inquisidor Ameesa Darys, para ayudar en la captura de Arden Lyn. Lyn era una anciana mujer, conservada en hibernación durante unos veinticinco mil años. Era maestra de Teräs Käsi y demostró ser algo más que un contrincante para los dos jóvenes inquisidores. Darys murió en la lucha y Tremayne sufrió graves lesiones a manos de Lyn. Cuando Torbin detuvo la pelea desgarrando un brazo de Lyn, Tremayne se dispuso a matarla, pero el Gran Inquisidor pensó que tal vez Palpatine podría servirse de la anciana guerrera. No obstante, Tremayne nunca olvidaría el daño que le causó. Finalmente, Tremayne fue ascendido a la elevada posición de Alto Inquisidor, y se rumoreaba que era una de las Manos del Emperador. De hecho, solo tenía que rendir cuentas ante los Grandes Inquisidores, los asesores más respetados de Palpatine, y por supuesto a su maestro, Darth Vader. Desde la pérdida de Lo'gaan en la nave de esclavos años antes, Tremayne desarrolló su habilidad con el sable láser a un nivel que él consideraba supremo. Fue temido en los Territorios del Borde Exterior, y aumentó su reputación de ser un maestro en la tortura. Sin embargo, Inteligencia Imperial solía ser experta en interrogatorios, así que Tremayne empleó la mayor parte de su tiempo buscando adeptos al lado oscuro. Los encontró en comunidades aisladas, en forma de chamanes tribales y seguidores del lado oscuro. Tampoco tenía reparos en reclutar alienígenas sensibles a la Fuerza a su causa.The Dark Side Sourcebook, Mientras que algunos Jedi eran incorruptibles, había otros susceptibles de ser doblegados a la voluntad del Emperador. Uno de estos candidatos era Jerec, un Maestro Jedi miraluka que se había tomado un periodo sabático en las Regiones Desconocidas durante las Guerras Clon, en búsqueda de antiguos artefactos Jedi. Tremayne lo encontró allí, y en vez de matarle, le propuso una oferta, por la que sí se unía a la Inquisición, se aseguraría la supervivencia en la Nueva Orden de Palpatine. A Jerec no le importaba demasiado los ideales Jedi como para sacrificar su vida por ellos, y muy dispuesto aceptó la oferta de Tremayne.The New Essential Guide to Characteres Otro de los hallazgos que a Tremayne le hicieron alcanzar la prominencia en la Nueva Orden fue el firrerreo Hetrir, y su compañera Rillao. Al encontrarles les torturó, con la intención de sonsacarles información sobre el paradero de Jedi fugitivos. Sin embargo, ellos no eran Jedi, y en absoluto tenían ninguna relación con ellos. Pensando que podrían ser adecuados para ser adeptos del lado oscuro, Tremayne los llevó ante su maestro para entrenarles. Con el tiempo desarrolló una rivalidad con su compañero aprendiz Hethrir.Aliens in the Empire Cazando a Shelvay Varios años después de la fallida persecución de Lo'gaan, antes de 10 ABY, Tremayne encontró a otro Jedi con quien obsesionarse: Corwin Shelvay, quien se sabía había tenido relación con los oponentes a la Nueva Orden. Antes de que pudiera capturar a Shelvay, asesinó a los padres del Jedi y se llevó a su hermana, Elena, obligándola a unirse al COMPNOR. Cuando él fue finalmente capturado, tuvo que pasar por un completo interrogatorio del COMPNOR y de Inteligencia Imperial antes de ser llevado ante el inquisidor. Hasta entonces, Tremayne había conseguido batir a todos los prisioneros que había capturado, pero Shelvay demostró ser una excepción, al resistir una tortura violenta y brutal durante dos semanas. Antes de que Tremayne tuviese la oportunidad de seguir interrogándole, el Maestro Jedi Darrin Arkanian, le rescató y escaparon, con la idea de salir del Centro Imperial con el Capitán Rashh. en Coruscant.Los colores de los sables según Dark Vendetta, están invertidos con respecto al canón..]] Cuando Tremayne se enteró de la fuga de Shelva, reunió a pelotón de soldados para ir tras los fugitivos. Afortunadamente para Tremayne, sus métodos de tortura habían lesionado tanto a Shelvay que su maestro tuvo que cargar con él por la ciudad, impidiéndole avanzar mucho. Tremayne los cercó en un patio cerca del lugar de salida, y se dejó ver. Arkanian avanzó valientemente para encontrarse con Tremayne, pero Shelvay desfalleció ante la presencia del inquisidor y sus piernas no aguantaron bajo él. Tremayne aprovechó el momento y arremetió contra Arkanian con su sable verde. De súbito, tuvo lugar un feroz y rápido duelo, con Tremayne burlándose del Jedi sullustano y Arkanian contestándole en la misma medida. Las tropas de Tremayne aparecieron y el inquisidor, cansado del duelo, amenazó con matar a Shelvay si Arkanian no se rendía. El sullustano cedió y desactivó su sable láser, con la esperanza de que liberase a Shelvay. Pero el inquisidor no hizo tal cosa, y diseccionó al Maestro Jedi ante los ojos de Shelvay. Tremayne se regodeó sobre el cadáver de Arkanian, al ser el primer Maestro Jedi que hubiese matado nunca. La reacción de Shelvay fue mucho más que violenta. El joven padawan, rozando el lado oscuro de la Fuerza tomó el sable láser de su Maestro determinado a vengarse de Tremayne. Al Alto Inquisidor le resultó difícil defenderse y no había previsto el inusual ataque de Shelvay. Como resultado, perdió un brazo y un ojo ante el sable del joven Jedi. Tremayne despertó en una sala médica para constatar que tenía un nuevo brazo y ojo protésico. Los droides le contaron que su maestro, Lord Vader, había escogido unas prótesis particularmente engorrosas y poco atractivas, con la intención de que pudiesen doblegar el ego del inquisidor. Mientras Tremayne estaba rabioso por haber sido batido por un padawan, Vader irrumpió en la sala y reprendió a Tremayne por su fracaso. Siendo su único consuelo el haber dado muerte a Arkanian, se juró a sí mismo encontrar a Shelvay y destrozarle. No obstante, con el tiempo se contentó al saber que su conocimiento del lado oscuro se habría incrementado para su futuro encuentro. También se sirvió de sus voluminosas prótesis para instilar más temor a los que le observaban. Con la llegada de la Alianza para Restaurar la República, y sabiendo que Shelvay estaba vinculado con ellos, reanudó su persecución, utilizando el Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I Inquisidor. Guerra Civil Galáctica Algún tiempo antes de la Batalla de Yavin, Tremayne se encontró con un esclavo sensible a la Fuerza, llamado Leesub Sirln. Sirln, que era qiraash, fue seleccionado por el inquisidor para servir al Imperio como adepto de la Fuerza. Sin embargo, Sirln escapó de la custodia de Tremayne y se ocultó en Tatooine, dejando al inquisidor con las manos vacias. A continuación de la batalla de Yavin, se le concedió el mando del [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II]] Interrogador. También gano una deuda de vida con el srrors'tok Ahnjai Rahmma, quien sirvió al Alto Inquisidor como guardaespaldas. Rahmma detestaba a Tremayne y al Imperio, pero la cultura de su pueblo dictaba que debía cumplir la deuda de vida hasta su muerte o la muerte de Tremayne. A cambio, Tremayne trataba muy mal a Rahmma, burlándose de él delante de sus colegas, y encargándole peligrosas misiones de asesinato. Hasta aquí, Tremayne fue respetado por sus enemigos y aliados como uno de los más poderosos y activos inquisidores.Rebellion Era Sourcebook Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Tremayne concibió una nueva serie de documentos de encarcelación, llamados Documentos de Autorización Legal para Confinamiento Avanzado, o “DALCA”. Estos documentos permitían al personal imperial utilizar cualquier método necesario para detener prisioneros requeridos por los Altos Inquisidores. No se necesitaba ninguna prueba o evidencia cuando se utilizaba un DALCA, y los Moffs, Generales y Prefectos podían detener a cualquiera que quisiesen hasta que llegase un inquisidor para interrogarle. Vader respaldó la nueva maniobra de Tremayne, pero los DALCAs en seguida fueron ridiculizados por aquellos que pretendían eliminarlos.Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters Aunque Tremayne solía menospreciar las tácticas de su maestro y su modus operandi, mimetizó su estilo de mando. No toleraba ningún fracaso o impuntualidad a bordo del Interrogador, y ejecutó a oficiales que no cumplieron sus deberes a la perfección. Inspeccionaba regularmente a los capitanes y en la ejecución del capitán Nolaan, eliminó sistemáticamente a todos los que se consideraban amigos suyos, excepto a Jovan Vharing. Vharing ocupó el puesto de Nolaan como Capitán, pero durante una expedición por una zona del espacio conocida como Nharqis'I, hubo un error de cálculo. El teniente Leeds interceptó lo que parecía ser una señal rebelde mientras Vharing dormía, y envió un bombardero TIE desde el Interrogador para destruir la fuente en Qlothos.The Longest Fall Sin embargo, la atmósfera de Qlothos desbarató los misiles del bombardero TIE, causando la muerte de dieciséis ciudadanos imperiales en el planeta. Tremayne, al enterarse de esto, convocó al Capitán Vharing a su sala de “entrevistas”. Le hizo esperar fuera de la habitación durante un largo rato para incrementar su miedo. Después de tres horas, Tremayne abrió la puerta y le partió el cuello, matándole y utilizándolo como ejemplo para otros oficiales supuestamente incompetentes. Varios años más tarde, el Gran Almirante Demetrius Zaarin intentó un golpe de estado y secuestró al Emperador Palpatine sobre el Centro Imperial, con la ayuda de la ex Mano del Emperador Arden Lyn. Lord Vader y Maarek Stele frustraron el intento y mientras al Gran Almirante Thrawn se le asignó la captura de Zaarin, a Tremayne, se le dio la misión de seguir a Lyn. El inquisidor todavía estaba resentido por la sonada paliza que le dio Lyn años atrás, pero no logró matarla ni apresarla. Cuando su colega inquisdor Adalric Brandl desertó del Imperio, Tremayne recibió el encargo de capturarle. Consiguió agarrarle y herirle en una mano pero Brandl escapó a Najiba. Poco después, Brandl fue capturado por la nave insignia del Almirante Etnam. Etnam contactó con Tremayne, quien ansiaba “entrevistarse” con Brandl, y se apresuró en el Interrogador para encontrarse con el Almirante. Sin embargo, Brandl consiguió engañar a Etnam, y fingió su propia muerte antes de que Tremayne llegase.The Final Exit Imperio Renacido (4 DBY—14 DBY) El entonces Fiscal de Justicia, Hethrir formó el Imperio Renacido en 4 DBY tras la primera muerte del Emperador en Endor. Como fiscal consiguió poderosos aliados para su facción secesionista durante el vacío de poder que dejó Palpatine, Tremayne vio como encajar su ayuda en los esfuerzos de su antiguo rival. Se alió con Hethrir, pero mantuvo su implicación con la organización en secreto. En 12 DBY, reveló la existencia del Valle de los Jedi al Fiscal. Hethrir lleno de curiosidad, encargó a su otro aliado, Desann que localizase y sacase partido del valle. Sin embargo, los esfuerzos de Desann fueron frustrados por el agente de la Nueva República Kyle Katarn. Personalidad y rasgos Uno de los rasgos por los que Tremayne fue constantemente reprendido por sus dos maestros, fue por su vanidad. El Maestro Kylanu la detestaba, e intentó doblegarla sin resultado. Sin embargo, Lord Vader, tuvo una mejor aproximación, al infringirle con violencia cuando la autoconfianza del inquisidor subía demasiado. La vanidad de Tremayne fue su talón de Aquiles cuando luchó contra Shelvay en el Centro Imperial, ya que se autoconfió en poder prevenir fácilmente los movimientos de Shelvay. Cuando a consecuencia de su presunción, perdió un ojo y una pierna, Vader seleccionó personalmente prótesis difíciles de llevar, para que le recordasen constantemente su vanidad y arrogancia. No obstante, su pasión le sirvió bien de vez en cuando, ya que se ganó su ingreso en la Inquisición en primer lugar. A Tremayne se le conocía por tener obsesiones, la primera en el caso de Drake Lo'gaan. Tremayne persiguió a este joven durante varios meses, llegando a despreciar oportunidades de encontrar a otros Jedi fugitivos en mundos lejanos a cambio de dar caza al fugitivo padawan. Al final llegó a implicarse emocionalmente en el caso, lo cual desagradó profundamente a su maestro. También trató en vano, de ocultarle la persecución, Con la perspectiva de capturar al Jedi fugitivo Corwin Shelway, se volvió a obsesionar, hasta el punto de que incluso ejecutó a sus padres y capturó a su hermana. Inicialmente se sintió satisfecho de haber ganado poder en la Fuerza, a pesar de la resistencia de Shelvay a sus técnicas de interrogación, pero al final se consagró a apresarle. Oidaba el fracaso y era rápido en castigarlo. Al mando del Interrogador, relevó comandantes a un ritmo pasmoso, ejecutando oficiales al más mínimo lapsus, y a veces, matando al hombre equivocado. Ejecutaba incluso a los que se habían asociado con el oficial, causando consejos de guerra en masa y por tanto, promociones en masa. Cuando el mismo fallaba en algo, pedía mantenerlo a espaldas de su maestro, y no hubiese dudado en echar la culpa a otros. El mismo Vader le castigaría por sus fracasos, para hacerle ser más atento en el futuro. Un torrente de cobardía recorría a Tremayne, sin bien: derribó al desarmado Maestro Arkanian a sangre fría, ejecutó a miembros inocentes de la familia de Shelvay sin más razón que para atraparle, ordenó a sus tropas abrir fuego sobre alienígenas desarmados y llegó a emplear doctrinas que permitieron el arresto espontáneo de ciudadanos inocentes. Solía utilizar a inocentes desarmados como cebo en sus trampas, y ejecutaba lacónicamente a los oficiales mediante una asfixia lenta y dolorosa. El Alto Inquisidor creía en el Imperio al que servía, y a veces dio voz a su patriótica actitud. Pensaba que las Estrellas de la Muerte representaban los elementos más fuertes de la política de Palpatine, y que la destrucción de Alderaan compensaba la destrucción de ambas superarmas.Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition A pesar de sus defectos, Tremayne, era considerado como un individuo apuesto, de trato cortés y educado. Sus víctimas, si tenían la oportunidad le consideraban como un “amigo”, que les ayudó a sacarles información. Utilizó sus pesadas prótesis cibernéticas escogidas por Vader para dar miedo a sus enemigos, y solía usar su retumbante voz con un gran efecto. A pesar de esto, era normalmente un individuo tranquilo y de habla suave. Poderes y talentos Inicialmente, la gran baza de Tremayne fue su habilidad para aprovechar las oportunidades, más que su habilidad real con la Fuerza. Si bien era capaz de derrotar a sus compañeros inquisidores en combate, tuvo problemas para enfrentarse con Darke Lo'gaan en la nave estacionada de esclavos. También sufrió la humillante derrota a manos de Arden Lyn. Durante los siguientes años, Tremayne perfeccionó su destreza con el sable láser, hasta considerarse un experto. Sus habilidades le servirían bien contra Darrin Arkanian, pero fracasaría una vez más en el duelo contra Corwin Shelvay. La principal capacidad de Tremayne era la habilidad para sonsacar información a los prisioneros. Inteligencia Imperial y COMPNOR solían ser suficientemente efectivos para tratar con los prisioneros, pero en ciertos casos echaban mano de su cantera de inquisidores, en especial de Tremayne. Apartándose del método más franco y brutal de su maestro, Tremayne fue un interrogador sutil, soliendo probar las mentes de sus víctimas antes de comenzar el interrogatorio. Se hacía “amigo” de las víctimas, y las captaba con una afable conversación, desatando sus lenguas y permitiéndole extraer toda la información. Si esto no funcionaba, entonces utilizaba otros métodos más “persuasivos”, los cuales solían matar o herir gravemente al sujeto. Las habilidades de Tremayne fueron reconocidas, y muy pocos fuero capaces de resistirlas. Tremayne también tenía la capacidad de convertir a posibles adeptos a su causa de la Inquisición y aunque no siempre triunfaba, sus éxitos compensaban sus fracasos. Consiguió localizar a sensibles a la Fuerza en los lugares más oscuros, e incluso sacó a Jerec de las Regiones Desconocidas. Nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de convertir a alguien, y siempre hacía atractiva la idea de unirse a los Inquisidores. No obstante se vio obligado a recurrir a la violencia muy frecuentemente. Entre bastidores El personaje de Alto Inquisidor Tremayne fue creado en 1933 por Simon Smith y Eric S. Trautmann, como un personaje operativo en el juego Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game. Apareció por primera vez en el suplemento Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim, y fue mencionado de pasada en el siguiente libro, Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters. En 1995, durante los etapas iniciales de preparación para The DarkStryder Campaign, Tremayne fue considerado para usarse como adversario en las series. Sin embargo, su inclusión se canceló puesto que el personaje de Kaiya Adrimetrum, personaje principal y capitán del carguero de la Nueva República FarStar, hiciera su primera aparición en el mismo libro que Tremayne—''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim''. Esto se menciona en la sección "Behind-the-scenes" en 1996, cuando se utilizó como personaje central en el relato de Star Wars Adventure Journal de Patricia A. Jackson The Longest Fall. Más tarde en el mismo año, Eric S. Trautmann elaboró un guión mencionado en Galaxy Guide 9 en Dark Vendetta. Dark Vendetta muestra a Tremayne como personaje principal, y proporciona elementos del pasado del Alto Inquisidor. También muestra un retrato del personaje que entra en conflicto con la descripción en Galaxy Guide 9 como “humano esbelto”. Con la llegada de la Trilogía de Precuelas en 1999, los detalles del pasado de Tremayne entran repentinamente en conflicto con los elementos introducidos por Geroge Lucas en Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma, como la línea de tiempo de ascensión de Palpatine a Emperador, la Gran Purga Jedi y la transformación de Anakin Skywalker en Darth Vader. Dark Vendetta afirma que Palpatine ascendió a la posición de Emperador mientras la Orden Jedi seguía aún activa, y que “Darth Vader” también existía en aquel entonces. Sin embargo, Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith muestra que la destrucción de la Orden jedi fue simultanea con la ascensión de Palpatine. Esto es conciliado en 2005-2006, por Paul Ens utilizando a Tremayne como principal adversario en sus series webstrip Evasive Action. Ens también dota al personaje con su primer nombre Antinnis. A pesar de las reconciliaciones, varias afirmaciones en Dark Vendetta todavía chocan con Evasive Action: Recruitment. Dark Vendetta muestra a Tremayne experimentando un flasback, en el que Vader lo introduce gradualmente a la causa del Imperio, mientras que Recruitment muestra que en la conversación es casi inmediato. Tremayne también aparece en Emanations of Darkness, otro relato de Jackson, la cual, debido a la cancelación de Adventure Journal, no ha sido publicada canónicamente. Biografía de Emanations of Darkness Brandl, a continuación del incidente sobre Trulalis, se volvió al Imperio, tras un intento fallido de adiestrar a Fable Astin. Sin embargo, en vez de presentar a Astin como un regalo para el Emperador, le ofrece su hijo a cambio. Jaalib Brandl es entregado a Tremayne para su instrucción, lo que enfurece a Brandl. El ex Jedi odia a Tremayne tanto como el Alto Inquisidor hacia Brandl. Tremayne utilizó su odio a Brandl en diversas maneras sobre Jaalib, y aunque el nunca consiguió convertir completamente a Jaalib al lado oscuro, el joven Jedi acabaría finalmente cayendo años más tarde.Emanations of Darkness Apariciones *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' * * * Apariciones canceladas *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Emanations of Darkness'' Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Endgame'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' * *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Droids, Technology and the Force: A Clash of Phenomena'' *''Aliens in the Empire'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Cyborgs Categoría:Miembros del Imperio Renacido Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Inquisidores Categoría:Cazadores Jedi Categoría:Supervivientes a la Purga Jedi Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Aprendices Jedi Post-Ruusan en:Antinnis Tremayne